The Silver Age
by HAYDENpfan
Summary: Set after The Last Olympian. Its been years of peace and quiet in the myth world, but not for long. The Great Prophecy is coming true. The seven choosen campers are choosen, including Annabeth and Percy kids. But even now will they be able to beat Kronos?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is set after The Last Olympian. It's about the Great Prophecy at the end. There are gonna be seven charectors, like it says, but it'll mostly be in one girls P.O.V. The first seven chapters are gonna be a little jumpy though, so bear with me please! Reveiw!**

**~Hayden**

**___________________________**

Ace's P.O.V.

"Ace, wake up," A voice whispered in my ear.

"No," I mumbled into my pillow.

"C'mon. Rise and shine, beautiful. Its June fourth."

"Awwwwwww man!" I said.

Will Solace, the whisperer, sat on the end of my bed. "Ace, as Apollo's cabin leader, I'm making this an order. We've been the only Apollo kids all summer besides Clara, but you know everyones coming back today. It's going to be super-crowded, and we need to clean up."

Clara was my little sister. She was just a baby, but she was enough to keep us busy. Ever since the war ended years ago, Apollo's cabin has gotten huge. Seirra, Athena's cabin leader, had to design a new cabin with two stories so we could fit everyone. Apollo and Hermes cabins are the only ones who need the second story though.

Just then, Clara started crying. Will wasn't very good with Clara because, well, because he was a guy. And he was eighteen. I was fourteen, but I made time for her. I rolled out of bed and stood up. Will smiled at me and hugged me.

"Thanks, Ace. Your a lifesaver. Its a good thing your co-cabin leader." Will walked down the stairs to start cleaning the cabin for inspection. I went over and picked up my baby sister. As I rocked her, I thought about the things that had happened since the war.

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase had gotten married and had two kids, a boy and a girl, named Carrie and Max. They were about my age, but they stayed in their own little house with their parents down at the very far end of the beach.

Kari Lily was Demeter cabin leader; Kristina Love was Aphrodite cabin leader; Kris Alene was Hermes cabin leader; Daniel Rad was Ares cabin leader; Carrie and Max Jackson were Poseidon cabin leader; Malcom Gran was Athena cabin leader; Nick Dall was Hades cabin leader; Michelle Galager was Zeus cabin leader; Charles Black was Hephestus cabin leader, and so on.

Camp had been extended so that half-blood families could live on camp grounds in their own cute little houses. There were still all the same activities, but every once in a while we have a prom.

There was also a prophecy too. Only people in the prophecy got to know what its about. So far, the only ones are Carrie and Max. Figures. They were super-cool and always got attention because of their families. t wasn't fair, but then again, life isn't fair.

People had started calling this the Silver Age because it was amazing. The gods ruled, and the Titans didn't. The Titan's had been called The Golden Age, so it seemed only appropriate that everyone call this the Silver Age.

Later, I got dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, black lace boots with fuzzy stuff at the top, and my camp Hald-Blood t-shirt. Will and I had passed the inspection with flying colors, but with everyone here, it wouldnt stay clean after the first day. I put my hair in a ponytail and Will and I waited by our cabin while we waited for the rest of the campers. The other cabin leaders were doing the same, and Kari Lily was holding her little sister, Carmen, like I was holding Clara. The sun shone brightly on my golden cabin.

The first of Apollo's campers to arrive were Austin and Katie. They gave us hugs and went to go put their luggage away, and Katie took Clara so they could catch up. Whatever that meant. Clara was two. I dont think she's gonna do any talking soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chap. Some of you had questions, so I'll try to answer them today. Please reveiw! **

**~Hayden**

**___________________________**

Carrie's P.O.V.

Max and I were the only ones in our cabin so far, but I knew soon that our Grandfather owuld be giving us a list soon of other Poseidon children across the country. I mean, we weren't children of Poseidon, but our father was. And he's pretty powerful, so it waskind of passed on in our blood lines. We could control the sea too.

I inherited more from my dad. I have his black hair and skinny build, but I have my mothers gray eyes. Unlike Max, I also inherited our moms intelligence.

Max had blond hair and green eyes, and he was a year older then me, fifteen. But he definitly didnt act like it.

After all the kids came back, we left the cabins to go see Chiron. Mr. D was out getting more Coke. When Max and I got there, we saw Mom and Dad watching our uncle Grover play pinochle against Chiron.

When we walked up, Dad broke his eyes away from the table and gasped dramaticlly. Dad was always joking around and making everyone laugh.

"There they are," He pretended to tear up. "Our little babies."

Mom nodded too. "Maybe its time to change their diapers."

"Naw, I'm pottey trained. But Max needs a little help." I jerked my finger towards Max, who slapped it away.

"I dont wear diapers! At least, I dont think so.." Max trailed off as he made sure he wasnt wearing any diapers.

"Max, the gods gave you a sister instead of a brain. Don't lose her. She's the only hope you've got left." Dad patted Max on the shoulder.

I went over and gave Grover a hug from behind. He jumped and almost choked on his tin can.

"Chill Uncle Grover," I laughed. "It's just me! Carrie."

"Oh," Grover said. He took a big gulp to get rid of the rest of the tin can. "Dont sneak up on me like that Carrie!" But as soon as he looked up in my eyes, I saw him melt. It was the same thing that happened with Dad.

I sat down next to Chiron while Max talked to Mom and Dad about his latest mess up.

"Hello Carrie," Chiron said, showing Grover his winning hand. Grover cursed in Anceint Greek and reshuffled the deck while he ate another tine cans. It seems that Camp Half-Blood never has to recycle anymore.

"Hey Chiron. Any new people yet?" Chiron knew what I was talking about. We were claimed as ones of the prophecy when we were just kids. It was going to happen to the other five soon.

Chiron shook his head sadly. "No, I'm afraid not." He sighed.

I patted Chiron on the shoulder sympatheticly.

Dad came over and sat down next to me while Mom and Max went on a walk. We watched as Grover and Chiron played, and let me be the first to say, they are very competitive.

"So Carrie," Dad said, putting his arm around my chair. "How's the power coming along?"

It turns out, everyone in the prophecy has a unique ability. Mine was to control water. Max could move super-fast, and he always left everyone in the dust.

"It works better when I'm in the water," I said.

"Good, that means your normal," Chiron said.

"Thats how it worked with you dad," Grover threw in.

"It didnt always work like that," Dad said. "I could still work just as well outside water, I would just get tired faster."

It was quiet for a moment. We could hear all the kids in their cabins because they wouldnt have regular activities until tomorrow.

"Uncle Grover?" I asked.

"Yeah Carrie?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Can you make a garden by the cabins? Ever since the pact the gods made after the war, the Demeter cabin has gotten huge. They dont have room to frow much stuff, and I think everyone would like it. And could you put marigolds in there too? They're my favriote."

Grover looked down at his cards. "Um...Carrie...I don't know if I should use my powers that way..."

''Please?" I asked.

Grover looked up, and I saw him crack. "Alright. But its not just you, its everyone."

"Aw man," Dad said. "Shes got you like putty in her hands."

And it was true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please reveiw! Also, I'm co-writing a story but we have only gotten one reveiw on the last two chapters. Its called "Percy Jackson and Twilight". If you could read it and reveiw, that would be great. You can find it on my page. Thanks.**

**~Hayden**

**___________________________**

Darren's P.O.V.

Let me tell you, Zeus's cabin on the first day back it so messy it almost beats Apollo's cabin. And everyone knows they're the messiest.

"Darren!" My sister and cabin leader Michelle came up to me.

"Yeah Micky?" I asked, sitting on my bed, listening to my ipod.

"Were gonna have a cabin leaders meeting in a few minutes. I left George in charge." Michelle sat on the end of my bed.

"Great," I mumbled. "Just what we need. A cabin leader meeting. If its a cabin leader meeting, why do the co-cabin leaders have to go? I thought that was the whole reason were here."

"No, cabin leaders and their co-captains have to go in case we need more inputs on issues."

"Yes, because twelve freaky kids arent enough to decide the fate of a summer camp. Lets just throw in a dozen more so that way when everthing blows up, they dont get the full blame!"

"Lets go," Micky pulled me up and dragged me over to the Big House. It always gave me some uneasy feeling.

Most of the cabin leaders and their co-captains were already standing there. The only ones missing were Poseidon, Apollo, and Zeus. Except we just got there, so it was just Apollo and Poseidon. People were talking and laughing and stuff. We walked over to the Stoll brothers. They were twins, sons of Conner Stoll and Katie Gardner.

"Hey man," Cris said and punched my fist. "Whats up?"

"Oh you know," I sighed. "I was dragged here by Micky. Otherwise I wouldnt have come."

"Hey, did you know Apollo's co-captain?"

"Yeah, Mike?"

"Yeah. He went off to college so they had to choose a new one. She's supposed to be a girl named Ace, or something like that."

"Ace? Who names their kid Ace?" I laughed.

"I dont know. Apparently shes a year-rounder, so maybe shes holding a grudge about it or something."

"I know I would. Hey, do you still have a crush on Carrie Jackson?"

Cris blushed and looked at the table. "Of course not. She's just a girl Darren. A girl with beautiful silky black hair, and amazing gray eyes, and is absoloutly wonderful. I'll get over her."

"Thats not something Aphrodite would agree to."

"Dont call Aphrodite! Please! Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson always get visits from her!"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Something about, "I knew you two would become a couple. You should have listened to me." Its crazy."

"Oh. Well, why dont you ask Carrie to the end of the summer dance? I mean, just because she could have any guy at camp doesnt mean she wont pick you. Probobly."

"Oh yeah," Cris said sarcasticlly. Then he changed his voice to Carrie's. "Of course I'll go to the dance with you Cris! I have always loved you!"

"Oh, really?" A voice behind us said. We turned around to see Carrie looking at us with her hands on her hips with her brother Max standing behind her.

Cris's face was as red as a tomato. I sat back in my chair and tried not to laugh. "Uh....Carrie! Hi!" Cris said.

"Uh-huh." Carrie pushed past us looking un-impressed while Max smirked and followed her.

Then Will Solace, who was eighteen and Apollo's cabin leader pushed past us with a quiet, "Excuse me,". Then a beautiful girl followed him. She had blond hair with black and brown highlights, and was built like the rest of Apollo's kids, strong but graceful, and her eyes were multi-colored, that changed from gray to blue to black to brown to green.

"Whoa," I said once she passed.

Cris was still looking after Carrie. "What?"

"Did you see that girl?"

"Yeah. That was Ace," he said.

"She was beautiful," I said. Cris studied my face carefully.

"Now whos hopelessly in love?" He asked.

"Me," I answered softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm thinking about keeping this story since I got lots of reveiws and alerts. This one is for Scrappy, who made me crack up. **

Maysie's P.O.V

"Hecate's cabin, line up!" I shouted over my noisy cabin. Everyone stopped practicing their magic or whatever and lined up. I was in front since I was cabin leader, and I led my cabin to the dining pavilion.

The only ones there were Nemisis and Poseidon, and Percy and Annabeth Jackson were at the table with their kids, Carrie and Max, the two popular kids. Grover Underwood, a god of the Wild, was there too. Chiron was talking to them.

I led my cabin over two our green table, that matched our cabin. In case you haven't guessed, our cabin color is green, kind of like Poseidons is blue and Apollo's is gold.

Next that came in was Zeus cabin. There were only about seven of them, and they usually kept to themselves, but everyone knew they were really good spear fighters.

Then Athena came on, about a few dozen of smart kids that could insult you to tears faster then anyone else, but only then you asked for it. They were all pretty cool.

The Apollo's cabin came in, the loudest cabin of all. They had about four dozen of really cool, laid back looking kids, all of which were mostly istening to ipods or drumming drumsticks or something.

The rest of the cabins filed in, and the nymphs came in, bringing out trays of barbeque.

"Hey Maysie," My brother, Andrew, said. "How was your Junior year in school?"

"Tough. How about you?" I asked as we got up to scrape some food off into the hearth for a offering for the gods.

"Oh please. Me? I can handle anything." Andrew was always joking around like that, even if it got him a black eye from the Ares cabin.

After I scarped a big piece of ribs into the fire, Chiron stomped his hoof. It was still painted pink from yesterday when the Stoll brothers snuck in the Big House while everyone was sleeping and painted it pink. And they had also put glitter in his tail, but that washed out. They wouldnt have s'more privliges for a week, but they had pictures, so it was worth it.

"Tomorrow your schedules will start again as normal. But tonight," Chiron raised his glass, "We will celebrate!"

Everyone cheered. Apollo's cabin drummed their drumsticks on whatever was available; plates, glasses, tables, heads. Ares cabin pounded their weapons and everyone else stomped their feet and clapped their hands. It was time for celebration!

___________________________________

That night I was making sure everyone was sleeping before I went out. It was tradition that every year I would go for a walk in the gardens around the hearth in the middle of the cabin clearing.

So I went out and started to walk when I heard somone sniffling. I rounded a corner to see a little boy in blue Spiderman pajamas looking at a picture of a sixteen-year old girl with a woman and a father.

I sat down beside him, and he didnt look up once.

"Miss your familiy?" I asked.

The kid sniffled and nodded.

"I know how you feel. I miss my family a lot too. But dont worry, you'll see them soon. Whats your name, kid?"

"Tim."

"Okay, Tim. Lets go get you back to your cabin. Its cold out here. Which is your cabin again?"

"Nemisis."

"Okay. Lets go." I held out my hand and he took it, his eyes never leaving the photo. We walked back to his yellow cabin, but before he went inside, something appeared over his head.

It was a green cloud. And a raspy voice seemed to come from the cloud. It said,

"Timothy Greene, Maysie Lane, you are children of The Great Prophecy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reveiws! They really are making me happy!**

**Disclamier - I DO NOT own most charectors 'cept Ace, Darren, Tim, Maysie, Carrie, and Max. Mostly everything else belongs to Mr. Awsome.**

**~Hayden**

**___________________________________**

Max's P.O.V.

Mom, Dad, Carrie, and I were playing one last game of pinochle when two kids ran up breathless. One was a seventeen year-old girl, Maysie, cabin leader of Hecate's cabin. I once watched as the Stoll brothers put fairy dust all over their cabin, and she totally freaked out. She used so much magic on them that they were yellow, red, and orange for an entire week. They were like walking rainbows.

The other little kid was a ten year-old boy, Tim, from the Nemisis cabin. He was really quiet, and if you puhed him too hard, he'd cry, kinda like Grover.

Chiron blinked his wide eyes. "Aren't you guys supposed to be sleeping?" he asked. But then he saw it. We all saw it.

Above their heads was a floating green cloud. The same cloud that had appeared above our heads when Carrie and I were claimed.

There were now four children in the prophecy. Only three more before the ancient prophecy would take place.

__________________________________

We were inside the big house for the entire day. Maysie's ability was to control magic more then a normal child of Hecate should. She could make any of us do stuff with the flick of a finger.

We couldn't for the life of us figure out what Tim's power was. He just cried about not being a normal freak, and sniffled about seeing his family.

Now, don't judge me, but I thought Maysie was way more entertaining. She was so fun to watch while she controlled her powers. And the way her brown hair blew out around her face, when her grey eyes sparkled...she was beautiful.

Carrie nudged me. "You're staring," she whispered. "Again.''

"Sorry," I mumbled. But I wasn't.

After Chiron told Maysie and Tim to go back to their cabins and get some rest, Carrie and I went on a walk.

"So," Carrie said casually. "Maysie Jay, huh?"

"What?" I asked.

"Thats her last name."

"I know that!! I meant what about her?"

"Its obvious. You have a crush on her."

"Its obvious. You pay attention way to much."

"Oh, c'mon, Max! You can't seriously think no one noticed! Dad kept trying to shoot you glanes, but you were to busy looking at Maysie. Mom would nudge you in the arm, but you're to much of an idiot to notice."

"Oh," I said thoughtfully. "I thought she was just losing her balence."

"Gods," Carrie said, shaking her head. "You are such an idiot."

"I can't be an idiot! My gandma's Athena!"

"Congradulations, Max. You've defied genes."

"Shut up Carrie."

"Whatever you say, Max."

________________________________

**Okay, so if you guys want a new chapter, I'm gonna need **_**at least **_**five reveiws. And, I need you to tell me who you want the next chapters P.O.V.**

**Ace**

**Darren**

**Keyara**

**Keyara's eight by the way. Kinda hard to write smaller childrens P.O.V.s but whatever makes you guys happy!**

**~Hayden**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, everyone who voted, voted for Ace. Thats cool, 'cause she's gonna be one of the main charectors besdies Max, Carrie, and Darren.**

**And since I KNOW that people are reading, 'cause I've had a lot of story alerts and favriotes, Im raising the bar. TEN REVEIWS! I know, I'm the worst person on the planet. But if you kill me, I won't be able to write the story. Unless you're Nico. Then you'll just have to listen to me tell the story, and trust me, Its a lot better like this.**

**Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like a dude?!?!? Well, you shouldnt be able to answer that...well, Im a girl. Just so thats clear.**

**~Hayden**

**_____________________________**

Ace's .

I was T. the Hermes cabin when the end of my life happened.

It was me, Seirra, Katie, Austin, and Blake, all from Apollo's cabin. Sure, it was the middle of the day, and sure, the Ares cabin was watching us with smiles while sipping their illegal root beer, but they wouldn't tell, and the Hermes cabin were taking Archery class, so it was all good.

I was trying to make a mouse, the sign of Apollo, on one of the windows, and it was actully turning out pretty good.

"What are you doing?" Austin laughed at me.

"I'm adding personality, dude," I said, putting a cute little tail on the mouse. But my fun was interuppted.

"Guys! The Hermes cabin is coming! Beat it!" One of the Ares campers yelled to us. We quickly grabbed the rest of the rolls of toilet paper and ran into out cabin.

Everyone looked up when we ran in. "Whats going on?" Will asked.

"You know that war that we're having with the Hermes cabin? Well, we just helped out a lot. Come watch," Katie said. Everyone crowded around the windows and watched.

The Hermes cabin was laughing and all happy-go-lucky until they saw their cabin. It was amazing seeing them mad. They all started shouting, then others complained that the siblings were shouting to loud, and they got told to stop complaining, and then it was a full blown-out sibling war match.

It was going great until a little girl pointed to my toilet paper mouse and screamed, "THATS THE SIGN OF APOLLO!"

All the Hermes cabin looked at the sign, then looked at our cabin. The Ares cabin sat forward in their lawn chairs in anticipation.

"What do we do?" Kayla whispered.

"Well..." Will said.

"Run?" I guessed.

"Yup," He answered.

We all crowded out the door at once and took off down the hill, but the Hermes campers weren't going to let us walk away. The shouted battle cries and ran after us, shaking their fists in the air, most of them with toilet paper in their hands.

Everywhere we ran, people stopped what they were doing and stared. I couldn't blame them. I mean, if I saw about four dozen campers running away/towards each other, half of which are screaming curses and waving toilet paper in their hands while the other half is shouting taunts, I would stare too. It's not exactly you're everyday sight.

"Split up!" Will screamed. "Hide! They show no mercy!"

I dived into a canoe shed and locked myself in, then looked out the window. Some of my siblings were running off the dock and into the lake with Hermes kids doing cannon-balls after them. Others kept running. A few ran into the forest, and one of my brothers stole a pegasus from a Aphrdite girl, and when she frowned, he gave her his number and the both smiled.

I laughed to myself and sat on a canoe. The time passed uneventfully. I won thumb war against myself three times but lost four times. It was getting dark when somone finally came in the shed.

I was surprised to see Carrie and Max Jackson walk in. The had two life-jackets and a were laughing at something until they saw me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Uh...what are _you_ doing?" Max asked.

Carrie elbowed him in the ribs and held her hand out to me. "I'm Carrie, and this is my brother Max. We were just putting the life-jackets away, then we're going to help the saytars in the fields until dinner."

Gee, did you start a foundation to help children with disabilities too? Did you find the cure to cancer as well? As you can probobly tell, I was jealous.

"Oh, wait!" Max said. "You're a daughter of Apollo. The new girl...Ace, right?"

I was surprised they actully knew my name. "Uh, yeah."

"You're probobly hiding from the Hermes cabin still, huh?" He asked, hanging up the life-jackets.

"Yeah. Are my efforts wasted, or...?" I didn't have to finish.

Carrie smiled at me. "No. Hermes abin are ready with curses and swords, but nobody has seen one Apollo camper since this afternoon when some kids T. the cabin. One girl even made a sign of Apollo on their window."

I laughed. "His name is Billy."

"You made that?" Max asked. "It was really good."

"I'm a painter." I shrugged. I was so absorbed in the fact that people knew about my mouse that I didnt notice the green mist filling the shed.

Carrie gasped. "Oh my gods...is that...it can't be...?" She trailed off. Then the mist spoke.

"Ace Raye, you are a child of the Great Prophecy."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! It's really late, like three in the morning. I am so tired, but I can't sleep. And sorry, some words were missing in the last chapter. Or letters. Whatever. Computers hate me. Anyway, please reveiw!**

**~Hayden**

**___________________________________________________________________**

Well, I have to say, I was shocked. I mean, first I learn I'm a freak, and now I learn I'm not even a _normal _freak. It's so unfair!!

"You should be honored, Ace," Chiron said. "You have a chance to be big. People will recognize you now."

"Nobody recognizes anyone. This camp is to big! It's not fair."

"Ace, you should be happy. You're a new camper. This will give you a chance to meet new people, make some friends besides your own cabin members."

"But I don't _want _to be a freak!" I ptotested.

"You're just in shock," Chiron said, setting a mug of tea in front of me. It was just him and me in the kitchen, and it was kind of awkward. The first time I had met him was when a saytr brought me to camp, and he had been pretty busy then. The camp had just started remodeling, so someone else had to show me around, and it just kept getting more crowded ever since. Things were crazy.

"I'm not in shock," I snapped. "I just want you people to leave me alone. My life sucks enough without this stupid prophecy too."

"I forget. Why are you a year-rounder again?" I rolled my eyes. Chiron didn't forget, I had never told him, and he felt guilty for it.

"Because I'm tired of foster homes. I'd rather stay here then be moved from family to family. No one wants a teenage girl with ADHD, Insomnia, and Dyslexia, and I can't really blame them."

"Oh," Chiron said, standing aross from me and swishing his tail nervously. "So thats what this is about."

"No, thats _not _what this is about. This is about me being even more of a freak then I am." I sighed impatiently. "I just want to go sleep." It was around midnight. It had taken me a while to get the concept through my head. "But, of course, I have insomnia, so I can't."

"Well, I can't imagine what you're going through-,"

"You can't?" I asked. "I thought that you could realate to everything."

"Er, I'm not a girl, so not exactly _everything_," he said, his hoaves clipping against each other.

"Uh...you should get bell boots for that," I mumbled, trying to steer the conversation in a diffrent direction.

"Yes, well, back on track. You should except yourself for who you are," Chiron said.

"If I wanted sappy, I'd go see Dr. Phil."

"He might pull off his mustache if he meets you."

We both cracked smiles, then it got awkward again.

"This is much harder then it was with Carrie, Maysie, and Keyara. But Maysie's older, she understands more, I'm family friends with Carrie, and Keyara's eight. It was about the equivelant as telling her she was having nine birthdays instead of one."

"Whatever. Doesn't matter. You don't need me until there's seven of us, right?"

"Well, yes, but-,"

"Then tell me when the seventh comes. Until then, I want to be treated like everyone else."

"But Ace, you're not like everyone else."

"I am for now," I said, walking out.

______________________________________________________________

**I know it was too short, and I'm sorry, but I am sooooo tired. Its four in the morning, and I need to sleep. I'm so tired it took me an hour to write this chapter. So please spare me and reveiw!**

**~Hayden**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry it takes me so long to update. I have issues with that...and with painting my nails. I can paint other peoples nails, but never my own...is that weird?**

**~Hayden**

* * *

Darren's P.O.V.

I was watching the new girl, Ace, laugh with her brothers and sisters while we were all eating lunch out on the pavalion. Ever since I'd seen her at the cabin meeting, I'd been going insane. Maybe it was the horomones, I don't know, but I was going _insane _trying to get her to notice me.

"Dude," my brother, Mike, said. "Quit being such a creeper."

"I'm not a creeper!"

"You're a total creeper."

"What...where would you even get that thought?"

"You're staring at girls."

"I'm a teenage guy. I can do that if I want to."

"A teenage guy will stare at Megan Fox. Or some random hot girls that walk by in a mall."

"She's a random hot girl."

"Um, yes, a _girl. _Not _girls. _And she doesn't even know you're name, so get over her!"

I made a noise in the back of my throat. "Did you come here just to insult me?"

"No," Mike smiled. "I came here to warn you."

"About what?" I asked as he got up to dump his leftover food.

"Oh, that I'm going to talk to her for you."

"Mike!" I tried to grab him, but he dodged my hand and smiled wickedly. "What are brothers for, right?" He shouted as he walked over to the Apollo cabin table.

With a knot in the pit of my stomach, I watched as Mike smoothly sat down next to her and shook her hand. She looked kind of confused and kept shooting glances at her siblings for a while until finally realization dawned on her face. He pointed his thumb at me over his shoulder, and I could feel my cheeks blush as she looked at me, and then her eyes flickered back to Mike.

Finally after about ten more minutes of torture, Mike got up and walked back to his seat next to me.

"What did you _do?" _I asked, horror thickening my throat, making my voice sound like someone had just shoved a monkey fist down my throat.

"Oh, nothing," Mike said, picking fries off my plate. "I just told her that you have a huge crush on her, and that you've been stalking her and muttering her name in your dreams."

"I do not!"

"No, but it was fun to see the look on her face."

"You ass!"

"Oh, well." He smiled and left, leaving me to my despair.

* * *

Later that night, I was walking along the beach when some weird floating sign appeared above my head. When it wouldn't go away, I went to find Chiron. I finally found him, and ran up.

"Hey Chiron," I shouted as I ran up, making him turn. "Is this normal?"

He stared at the sign above my head. "Are you serious?" He finally spluttered.

"Well, I never know. What's it mean? Am I like, condemed to death or something now?"

Chiron stared at me hopelessly, then said, "Come on, Darren. You have a lot to hear."


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, no reveiws. That's a disencouragment. This is gonna be really short, since I had no reviews,**

**~Hayden**

Ace's P.O.V.

"I. Hate. Algebra!" I screamed, making Emmett laugh.

"Chill, Ace. You'll get there," My best friend said as he scribbled down answers that I obviously would never get.

You see, Emmett was one of those really odd people. He was big and muscular, like a child of Hephestus. He was also really playful and nice, like a son of Apollo. AND, he was really smart, like Athena's kids. Not to mention very athletic like Hermes children, so you would never have guessed his father was Poseidon.

"No I won't. I will fail Algebra, therefore I will fail Science. And i I'm worried about failing two classes, I'll fail all of my classes, which means I'll fail homeschool and never get my degree. And if I don't get my degree, I'll end up homeless on the streets since I have no parents to care for me with absoloutly no reason to live, and I'll probably end up doing drugs and commiting suicide like every other angst-ridden teen."

"Oh no no," Emmett said. "Don't forget the prostitution part. That makes everyone who ever met you feel guilty."

"Right, right," I said, nodding my head. "I will make sure to throw in prostitution when I get to that point."

"Good," Emmett said, nodding. "Don't worry, Ace. Since you've been my friend before pre-K, when I graduate from M.I.T a billionaire, I'll let you stay in my mansion."

"Oh," I said, raising my eyebrows. "Glad to know you're thinking about me in your astro-physicist career line."

Emmett sighed. "It's not astro-physicist anymore, Ace. It's President Of The Global Scientific Networtworking Society."

"Uh-duh. What was I thinking?" I said, slapping my head.

"It's ok," Emmett said, patting my head. "You'll get there. Someday."

"It really depends on what 'there' is."

"I'm bored!" Emmett announced, shutting his Caculus book and ending the conversation entirely. "Let's go do something fun," he said, dragging me out of the pavilion.

"Um, you do know we just left all of our school stuff on the pavilion, right?"

"Who is going to take a bunch of books and homework?"

"A lazy kid like me who doesn't want to get all the answers for herself, and hopes that the idiot who left his work on the table has answers."

"Point taken. Lets go canoeing!"

_What's fun for you isn't always fun for me, _I though as Emmett dragged me down to the lake. We got a boat and took off, heading for the middle of the lake with no one around us.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked as I took off my life-jacket and sandles.

"Well, you wanted to canoe so bad, canoe. I'm going to sit back and enjoy the sun and work on my tan," I said, pulling my shades down and flashing my pearly white smile.

"Yeah, great. Thanks a lot, surelock," Emmett said. "You know I'm a son of Poseidon, which means I can sit back and tan too."

As we sat there and tanned, you get the original story; lost track of time, sort of fell asleep, Emmett forget about controlling the boat, and we woke up in the middle of no where in an ocean at night.

Go figure.


	10. Permenant Hiatus

**Okay, so, this story is pretty much over. Obviously, no one is reading it, since I've had no reveiws the last two times I've updated. So, as soon as I can, I'll probably take it off. Unless you want the story to continue (in which case, review or PM me) It'll be gone within a couple of weeks. **

**Anyway, sorry if I seem moody. I just thought it would've gone father then the ninth chapter. But, oh well.**

**~Hayden**


End file.
